


The Firebird

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This girl is on fire<br/>She’s got both feet on the ground<br/>And she’s burning it down</p>
<p>A fakehaus Elyse origin story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the Funhaus guys are mentioned briefly in the epilogue but this is mostly about Elyse.
> 
>  
> 
> This is way more poetic than my usual writing.

There’s a girl in a school that no one sees. Hidden under baggy clothes and behind the bike shed. The boys she sits with only see another mate, flicking the lighter but never taking a drag. A second hand high is all she’ll ever get, and more than she wants. The day they cut coke is the day she cuts out. She doesn’t want any part of that life. That life is all she’ll get.

There’s a girl in college trying not to be seen. Hanging from the edge of a group of sorority sisters she never wanted. Fighting the urge not flick the lighter in her pocket. The guy trying to creep on the girls gets a drink thrown on him. Two drinks, more. His shirt is soaked with alcohol. The same guy corners her in the passage to the toilets. The girls are nowhere to be seen but the lighter is in her hand. The guy is on fire and he looks so much better that way. She takes off, getting lost in a bigger city.

There’s a girl in a bar needing to be seen. Her savings are gone and jobs might dig too deep. Better to stay in the shady part of town where everyone needs a girl and no one looks too close. She knows now how she needs to look to stay alive. A guy in a suit buys her a drink, a guy in a suit buys her new clothes and a new phone. The tracking software on it doesn’t bother her, she wasn’t planning on leaving. A guy in a suit whispers sweet nothings in her ear, whispers the names of the people he’s killed in her ear. A guy in a suit tells her about the money he’s going to steal and the buildings he’s going to burn down. She thinks about how it felt to burn down a man, how it would feel to burn down a building. A guy in a suit hires her.

There’s a girl in an abandoned warehouse learning how not to be seen. The people she’s with remind her of high school. The best friends she could find at the time, but she new it would never last. Ian, Ben, Mari, Jessica. They taught her to fight. How to duck and weave, how to handle a knife. Who knew she had such grace? Such precision? Andrea and Kyle taught her how to shoot a gun. She taught herself how to fight with fire. Ethanol isn’t that hard to buy when you know where to look. She just had to catch the flame where the fuel was, and she always did.

There’s a girl they say is only seen once, and after that you’re never seen again. It’s just a story, she says. She’s happy to meet in person when you work with her. She’ll do any job if you pay her right, just don’t expect her to stick around. Just be sure you don’t cross her. She can burn you down just as quick as she can build you up.

There's a girl in a dirty motel room waiting to be seen. The guy she's working with looks like a dorito and acts like a child. He thinks she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. They play mario kart, she makes poop jokes and he acts like there's nothing wrong with that. To him there is nothing wrong with that. He holds the door, he doesn't try to protect her when the mission goes south. She fights close and personal, taking people out with a flick of her wrist. She fights like a thug, like him, like his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than I thought it was. There will an epilogue where she actually joins the crew, but it just didn't work in the style of this piece so I've split it into a separate chapter.
> 
> So I know the whole Firebird thing fits Lindsay better with her whole minecraft character, but I heard that Alicia Keys song and all I could think of was Pre-fakehaus Elyse ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I really thought my first funhaus fic would be Switchblades and Gym Class.


End file.
